The Tiny Town Inside Matt's Wall
by keehl86-jeevas87
Summary: Apparently there is a tiny town inside Matt's wall, and he has absolutely no idea until the weirdest thing happens. Read to find out. New edited version.


**Disclaimer:** There is a TV show on Travel Channel called Ghost Adventures, which is what Death Note is crossed over with in this story. We would have set this story as a crossover, however Ghost Adventures is not yet in the TV shows list on this site. We will see about asking Fanfiction to add that show, but until then we will keep this story on the normal setting. We do not own Ghost Adventures, that show belongs entirely to the three men that created it - Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin. "GAC" is also mentioned a couple of times in this story, which is the abbreviation for Ghost Adventures Crew, which is what Zak, Nick and Aaron call their goup. And lastly, there will also be one mentioning of the cell phone company Metro PCS, which we also are not the owners of. Now that we have everything covered, let's start the story shall we? =P

DEATH NOTE

The Tiny Town Inside Matt's Wall

By: Brett & Johnny Wolff

Matt is sitting at the computer at 2 in the morning watching a video online where a green hairless llama is running in place smiling widely with separated teeth with no hooves and with its eyes and mouth up on its forehead.

L is passed out on the living room floor for some odd reason with his eyes crossed outward and drool is running down his mouth and flowing across the floor in a straight line. Then all of a sudden, three tiny one inch tall clones of Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures come out of a small hole in the wall with tiny buckets. They scoop up the saliva in the buckets and carry them above their heads back to the hole.

Mello comes out of his room and sees Matt on the computer and walks up to him.

"Dude, it's 2 in the morning. Go to bed already."

"Dude, you HAVE to see this video." Matt laughs.

Mello watches the retarded llama.

"Dude, this video is pointless."

"Your face is pointless."

"Whatever." Mello rolls his eyes.

Brett points at the llama in the video.

"Dude, that looks just like my cat-dog."

Matt and Mello turn around to suddenly see Brett and Johnny standing behind them. L then walks into the room, and Matt raises an eyebrow.

"How did you get in my house?" Matt asks Brett and Johnny.

"We saw the video through your window and wanted to watch it." Brett answers.

L passes out again in the background.

"There are no windows in this room, so how the hell could you see it?"

"We have the power to see through walls." Johnny says.

"Get out." Mello snaps with a glare.

Brett and Johnny leave, and suddenly Matt sees L passed out on the floor.

"Wait a minute, why is L here?" he asks.

"I dunno." Mello shrugs.

This time a number of tiny clones of all three of the guys from Ghost Adventures come out of the hole in the wall with buckets. Ten tiny Zaks, ten tiny Nicks, and ten tiny Aarons. While Mello walks over to L to see what's wrong with him he steps on all the Aarons, who all scream in high pitched squeaky voices. The Zaks and Nicks then scream.

"AARON! NO!"

All the Nicks get pissed and they all start punching and kicking Mello's foot. Mello takes another step and all the Nicks fly through the air and slam into the wall upside down. Then one of the Zaks takes out a shrink ray and shoots Mello, Matt, L and Near who just walked in to ask Mello a question, and all their screams get higher pitched the more they shrink until they're all an inch tall like the Zaks, Nicks and Aarons.

"WHOA! What the hell?" Mello shouts.

"Huh? Wha-?" L opens his eyes.

"Umm... I forgot my question..." Near says to himself.

The Nicks and Zaks carry the squished Aarons back to the hole in the wall.

"..." Matt observes himself. "Dude what the hell! I'm like an inch tall now!"

Mello glares at the tiny Ghost Adventures guys walking toward the hole in the wall.

"Dude, what the fuck!" he shouts at them.

"What's going on...?" L asks, sitting up.

"Those turds shot us with a shrink ray!" Mello growls.

L raises an eyebrow.

"Ok... you must be drunk or something."

Mello returns his expression.

"I'm more sober than you are, what with you passing out in Matt's living room when we had no idea you were even here."

"Hey man, at least I don't believe that some tiny guy shrunk us."

"Really? Then how do you explain the giant Dorito bag over there?"

"Hmm." L observes the giant bag of Doritos. "Well... that's odd. How could that have happened?"

"Tiny guys shot us with a shrink ray, L."

L sighs and shrugs.

"You know what, as ludicrous as that is, I suppose there's no other explanation."

Mello rolls his eyes.

"Maybe we should follow them." Matt suggests.

Mello narrows his eyes and starts following the tiny tracks leading to the smale hole in the wall.

"Good idea. I'm gonna kick that turd's ass."

Matt laughs and follows him, along with Near and L. When they pass through the hole they stumble upon a whole tiny town where hundreds of tiny Zaks, Nicks and Aarons live. Mello raises an eyebrow, weirded out.

"Umm... Matt, why is there a tiny town with tiny guys inside your wall?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well you live here, so yeah."

"Dude, let's just ask them where the guy with the laser gun thing is."

"You mean shrink ray?"

"Whatever. Near, walk up to those guys over there and ask who's in charge here."

"Why me?" Near groans.

"JUST GO!" Mello shouts.

"Ok! Jeez!"

Near walks up to the small group of Nicks.

"Umm... hey, where are this town's resources?"

The Nicks turn around and all answer at once but finish talking at different times.

"Excuse me-me?"

"Where are your resources?"

"Our what-at?"

"You know, your resources. The people in charge."

"Oh. Over there-there."

"Where's 'there'?"

"At the GAC Resources-es."

"I thought you just said you didn't know what the resources were."

"What the what were-were?"

"Ughh. Forget this." Mello grunts and starts walking toward the GAC Resources building, and the others follow. They walk through the front door and walk up to the front desk where two Zaks, two Nicks, and two Aarons are sitting.

"Hey. We're Zak-Zak."

"Hey. We're Nick-Nick."

"Hey. We're Aaron-Aaron."

"Can we help you-you?"

"Who's in charge of this town?" Matt asks, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, you mean Zak Nick and Aaron?"

"So you're the ones in charge?"

"No, Zak Nick and Aaron are in charge-charge."

"Oh my god." Mello rolls his eyes.

Near taps on the fish tank in the lobby while L grabs a handful of butterscotch out of the jar on the desk.

Matt puts his face in his hand, annoyed. "Look. We need to see the guys in charge of this town."

"Ok. If you want to see Zak Nick and Aaron go down that hall over there and turn right, then turn left, then turn right, then turn straight and go in the door at the end. Just follow the halls-halls."

Mello, Matt, L and Near go down the halls and finally after a billion gajillion million years they reach the door at the end and go inside, where they see one Zak, one Nick, and one Aaron. Mello walks up to Nick who's reading a book and slaps the book out of his hand.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Nick asks, annoyed.

"Tell me where the douche bag with the shrink ray that looks like him" Mello points at Zak "lives so I can go over there and kick his ass!"

"Oh, so _you _were the guys who stepped on those ten Aarons."

"OH MY GOD! Is EVERYONE in this town named Zak Nick and Aaron?" Mello growls.

"Can you please give me my book back?" nick asks.

Mello goes and picks up the book and slams it against the bottom of the wall and kicks it repeatedly, while Nick watches him with a 'what is wrong with you' stare.

"Can you please just tell us where to find this guy?" Matt asks.

Zak stares at Mello like the psychopath he is.

"Ok, when your psycho friend over there chills out we'll tell you."

Mello glares at Zak with bared teeth and flaming eyes. Creeped out, Zak avoids eye contact.

"Ok, here's the thing. We don't know exactly where all these Aarons live, but we can tell you this. Three people live in every house in this town: one Zak, one Nick, and one Aaron per house. All the Aarons that were stepped on checked out of the hospital and are being treated at home, so if you go to the GAC Hospital they'll give you a list of all the Aarons and their addresses. One of the Zaks that live with the Aarons is bound to have the shrink ray since all the Zaks and Nicks living with the Aarons were there when the Aarons got stepped on."

Matt nods.

"Ok, thanks. That's all we need to know."

Matt walks out the door with Mello, followed by L and Near. Once they leave the GAC Resources building and go outside again, this time they come across a group of Aarons, and this time, L speaks to them.

"Hey, excuse me, where is this town's hospital?" L asks.

The Aarons turn around.

"Huh-huh?"

"Where is the hospital?"

"That what-at?"

"The hospital. You know, the health center or whatever."

"Oh, the health center. It's over there-there."

"Over where?"

"At the GAC Hospital-tal."

Matt puts his face in his hand again and Mello growls frustrated.

"Whatever, thanks." Matt says through gritted teeth.

Matt and the others walk to the GAC Hospital and go inside and go up to the front desk, where again two Zaks, two Nicks, and two Aarons are sitting.

"Hey, we're Za-"

Mello cuts them off.

"Yeah yeah. You two are Zak, you two are Nick, and you two are Aaron. We know. We need a list of the ten Aarons who were stepped on outside of town and their addresses."

"Why-why?"

"JUST GIVE IT TO US!"

"Ok ok, jeez! Aarons, print out a list for them-them."

"Sure-sure."

After the list is done printing the Aarons hand it to the Zaks.

"Ok, here's the list-list. The houses of the ten Aarons who were stepped on are all on the same street, so you'll have to look for the house numbers-ers."

Matt takes the list and the Death Note gang leave the building and walk through the town until they see residential streets. Matt looks at the list and reads the street name that all the Aarons' houses are on. He looks up again and sees a group of Zaks off in the distance. He walks over to them and the others follow.

"Hey, can you guys tell us where 'GAC Avenue Drive Street' is?"

Mello ponders to himself._ GAC Avenue Drive Street..._

The Zaks turn around.

"What-at?"

Matt rolls his and groans again and Mello yells.

"WHERE IS GAC DRIVE AVENUE STREET!"

"You mean GAC Avenue Drive Street?"

"WHATEVER!"

"Oh. It's down the street to your left then the next street over-over."

The gang walk in the direction that the Zaks point out, and once they get to GAC Avenue Drive Street they find that five of the houses on the list are on one side of the street and the other five are across from them on the other side. Matt double checks to be sure.

"Ok. I guess this is it." Matt says.

"Whichever Zak has the shrink ray is lucky I left my gun back in my room." Mello grunts.

Matt puts his hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Ok dude, just be cool until we change back to normal size."

They all go to the first house and knock on the door, then go inside and look around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Matt calls out.

An Aaron with casts on both legs laying on the couch looks up at them, then a Zak comes out of the kitchen and a Nick peers around the corner of a hallway at them.

"Umm... hey, we just-"

The Nick walks out of the hallway and points at Mello.

"Uoy! Uoy erew eht yug ohw deppets no Noraa! Tahw eht lleh si eht rettam htiw uoy! Htob sih sgel era nekorb won!"

"..." Mello raises an eyebrow.

"Teg tuo!" the Zak shouts.

"Do you think they have the shrink ray?" Mello asks.

"I don't think so." Matt says.

They leave and Zak throws a glass at the door after they shut it and it breaks.

Nick looks at Zak.

"Yeh, taht saw ym ados!"

(Ok, if you want to know what they said you have to read every word backwards.)

Matt, Mello, L and Near go to the next house. Once they walk in they see a Zak and a Nick playing chess at the coffee table in the living room and an Aaron sitting on the couch with a cast on both arms. The Zak Nick and Aaron look up at them and sing a greeting.

"Hello, hello, hello."

"Metro PCS."

"Wireless for all."

"Ok I'm outta here." Mello turns around.

They leave again, and after going to several more houses where no one speaks English, they finally come to the last house and go inside. The Zak in the kitchen looks at them surprised.

"Hey! It's you! What are you doing here?"

Mello grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"You KNOW why we're here! You have the shrink ray right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not giving it to you."

"Why NOT!"

"Because you stepped on my friend and almost killed him you douche bag!"

Matt rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Look, we didn't see you. You were too small. It was an accident."

"..." Zak thinks about it. "Alright, fine."

Mello releases his grip on Zak's shirt and throws him backwards.

"So are you gonna change us back or what?"

"Sure. I'll go get my shrink ray. But we'll have to do this outside of town or you'll be stuck in the wall."

Zak finds his shrink ray, and they all leave town. Once outside the wall, Zak shoots Mello, Matt, L and Near with the shrink ray and they turn back to normal size. Afterwards, L and Near leave, leaving just Mello and Matt. Then Zak goes back into the wall and back to his tiny town.

"Finally." Matt groans and lays back on the couch.

"I hate that place." Mello growls.

"Just don't step on any of them again and we won't have to go back."

"It's not gonna happen again. This will be the last time."

Mello goes to his room and returns with a water gun. He gets down on his knees in front of the hole in the wall and shoots water inside, flooding the tiny town of GAC. All the Zaks, Nicks and Aarons scream in high pitched squeaky voices as they're swirled around by the current.

"Wow. You are so evil." Matt laughs.

While leaving, L walks out the front door, then passes out again on the front porch.

THE END


End file.
